Angels Come From Hell
by ForeverAn80'sKid
Summary: It's been almost eight years since anyone has seen or heard from Helga and after enduring a dark, gruesome past, she's finally back. But did her time away change who she is, or is she just badder than ever? And who's the mysterious new boarder by the name Cecile?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic and, well, don't expect it to be amazing or anything! I want your honest opinions though! There, short and sweet. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hey Arnold or any of its characters.**

I straightened my back and leveled my shoulders, walking in with every ounce of grace and confidence that I could muster. I knew it was a weak attempt at forgiveness, but being the perfect, obedient little princess was everything my grandmother had ever hoped for me. She spent years instilling in me the ways of a proper lady-everything from how to eat and talk to how to walk and dress, and I spent all that time rebelling in my own...silent ways.

She stood beside the fireplace watching the flames flicker silently, her face void of any emotion. She was pretty attractive for a grandmother, she had short, layered, dark blonde hair, a figure that most women yearned for, and a bone structure that still stood strong besides the subtle signs of aging on her skin.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked innocently enough, careful to cough down any sarcastic comments.

She turned her attention towards me and took in my appearance before smiling in approval.

"Yes," she gestured towards one of the chairs in front of her, "Take a seat, we have much to discuss."

I ignored the shot of nerves that coursed through me at her words and wordlessly took a seat. I felt her eyes on me and made an effort to sit up straight with my legs neatlýtucked to the side and my hands gently clasped on my lap. The perfect picture of a lady.

I glanced back up to find her smiling sadly at me. I frowned and raised an eyebrow at this, curious as to why she of all people would look at me in that way.

Her smile faltered a little and she turned her light blue eyes back to the fireplace. "You remind me of your sister when you act like this," her eyes held a nostalgic, faraway look, "Always so well-mannered, and pleasant, and beautiful...Yes, Olga always had this angelic charm to her. She lit up a room with her presence."

I stiffened at the mention of my sister, it's been almost eight years since her death and I couldn't bear the memories that still haunted me to this day. I went by a new name now, had a new home, and an entirely new reputation, but every other night I would have the same constant nightmares. I would close my eyes and still hear her screams, still picture that frightened look of desperation on her face, and still feel that wave of hopelessness as I watched her slip away.

"Yeah," my voice turned sour, "Isn't it just such a shame that you don't have your golden grandchild? With her around you wouldn't have to settle for second best."

"Helga, you are not second best. Granted, you're a lot more difficult than your sister but I respect that."

"Really?" the sarcasm came back, "Then mind explaining the endless lessons on how to be sophisticated, the complete makeover, the private tutors, the new wardrobe, and-ugh-all of those suitors that you've been throwing at me?"

Her eyes widened at that last observation.

"Yeah that's right sister, I've caught on to your little antics!"

She shook her head and looked back at me with a serious expression, "Helga you're not like other girls, you're practically royalty and royalty comes with responsibilities. All of those things were in your best interest."

I scoffed, "We're billionaires not _royalty_. We're supposed to be able to do whatever we want and get away with it."

"Not yet we aren't, but we will be soon enough." she cast me a side glance, "It would be even sooner if you accepted one of those suitors."

"Crimeny! I am not about to be wed to some pompous, insensitive, swaggering peacock who's at least twice my age or younger," I sent her a pointed look, "Besides, i'm only seventeen and I've never even had a boyfriend! "

She frowned at this, "Yes, i've noticed your..tendency to stray from social situations and people in general. And that's why i've decided to take the matter into my own hands and fix your little problem."

My breath caught in my throat. This is it, my punishment for going behind her back. She was finally going to send me away to some fancy boarding school in a foreign country filled with snotty rich brats.

She stood up and came directly in front of me with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Starting tomorrow you're moving back to Hillwood to settle your unresolved conflicts and starting school at Hillwood High. I'm settling you into a boarding house so that you come across as much human contact as possible and I'll be getting an evaluation on your behavior and conduct throughout your stay from a trusted source. Any misconduct or lack of progress on your behalf and i'll have no choice but to send you to a preparatory school for young elites in England, where you will be monitored and escorted daily. Do I make myself clear?"

I felt my jaw drop throughout her entire explanation and looked at her in horror. How could she do this to me?! How dare she send me to the place that I deemed my personal hell! What kind of sick joke is this? Doesn't she realize the pain she'll be inflicting on me?! I looked up at her cold, hard eyes and saw the answer clear as crystals. She didn't care. She's just as greedy and selfish as Bob was. No wonder Miriam ran away...

The thought of them sent an involuntary stab of pain through me and I clenched my fists in response. Stop thinking about them! I ordered myself. It's bad enough that I have to stay in a place infested with memories of them.

I turned my attentioned back to my grandmother and sent her a glare. I knew arguing against her was futile but I couldn't just sit here and pretend to respect her decisions. Everything I endured here never stemmed from the best of _my _interests but certainly from _hers. _If my future was going to be decided then I wanted a say in it. I opened my mouth to protest before something finally processed in my mind and I gasped in realization,

"W-Wait! You mentioned a boarding house...?"

She nodded, "Yes, I purchased a mansion nearby and, originally, I planned to have you move in with me but you clearly need more than a healthy dose of social interaction and so I settled for a boarding house. It was conviniently near too."

I felt my insides go cold at the possibility...at the chance of...the probability of...

The last time I saw Arnold and his family was the day that we saved the neighborhood. He kept his distance after my confession and I did the same, thinking it was for the best. We were only nine...I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. To anyone.

"I had your room remodeled and refurnished of course, with your own bathroom and everything." she added quickly, misreading my reaction.

"What's the name? " I asked suddenly.

"Hmmm? Oh!," she smiled, "Sunset Arms. Anyways, you'll see it tomorrow."

Arnold...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I wanted to thank you guys for your follows/favorites/and reviews. You guys put a huge smile on my face and, well, I hope I don't disappoint! Warning:this chapter came out pretty long, so I hope that makes up for lost time heh heh I'll be trying to update weekly from now on! (: Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or its characters.**

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arn-

I groaned and sleepily extended my arm to silence my potato clock. I can't say that I never grew tired of it, but, somehow, I couldn't bring myself to replace it. It's been one of the few things that's stuck with me since I could remember.

With this thought in mind I lazily got up and stretched, feeling the pleasant effects of a good night's rest. Grandpa had been making me work around the house like crazy lately-changing lightbulbs, fixing pipes, painting the house inside and out, clearing out the backyard, vacuuming, sweeping, and mopping the floors, replacing windows, and, on top of that, collecting the rent from all of the boarders. It was exhausting, I barely had a minute to think before he came to me with another task.

I sighed and walked over to my closet to get dressed for another day of work. It was the Saturday before senior year and I hadn't had a chance to relax and hang out with friends. Gerald had tried, unsuccessfully, to get me out of the house to go to the movies or shoot some hoops a couple of times but Grandpa was so bent on fixing up the boarding house that it never worked. Apparently someone really important was suppose to move in soon and he wanted the place to look as good as possible.

I opted for my usual pair of jeans and a red plaid shirt with the sleeves pulled up. My style hadn't changed much since I was younger except that I didn't wear my little blue hat anymore. Ever since my parents returned from San Lorenzo five years ago, I found that the hat wasn't necessary.

I smiled as I thought back on that day.

It was a friday afternoon and all of the boarders were downstairs in the dining room about to start eating when we heard a distinctive knock sound on the door. Grandpa had gotten up to answer the door while everyone else commenced eating.

Crash!

I stopped mid-bite and got up to check on the source with the rest of the boarders trailing behind me. The scene that I saw before me was not one that I had expected.

There were coats and something that looked strikingly similar to my grandma's lasagna splattered across the floor along with a few fragments of glass sticking out from the goey mess. All of the animals had chosen that moment to come forward and run through the mess as a tiny stampede and sent glops of cheese, pasta, sausage, beef and tomato sauce into the nearby wall. Everyone had stood quiet while they watched the scene unfold until the only trace of the animals could be seen in the saucy red footprints leading down the stoop. That's when I noticed two new people.

They were dressed in khaki shorts, hiking boots, and short-sleeved travel shirts. Their clothes, along with the lassagna stains, were blotted with brown and black stains and torn in several places. Small scratches covered up their arms and legs and they were panting as if they had just come back from running a marathon. They looked wild, and, yet, something in their facial expressions told me that they were far from it. Something familiar. In fact, I was sure that i'd seen those bright green eyes before and that brown hair and brown eyes and the slightly oblong-shaped head...

My eyes widened with realization and I stood there with my arms hanging limply by my sides and my jaw slightly ajar. It couldn't be...

The women turned her panicked-stricken face back to the boarders and i saw her eyes widen as she took in all of the unfamiliar faces standing before her until her eyesfinally rested on me. She continued to look at me with wide eyes before she reached over and tugged on the man's sleeve, her eyes never leaving me. The man turned back and followed her line of sight. Confusion dominated his face before I saw it melt into something else...surprise? Shock? Happiness?

"Arnold," she breathed, and that's all it took before I ran and flew into their arms.

We were holding each other tightly and crying, unaware of anything else but the fact that we were actually here, together, after all this time...And in that instant I felt something fall into place. The empty feeling that I couldn't shake off for years was gone and in its place I felt complete again. I finally had parents.

I put on my watch and donned on my shoes before running a comb quickly through my hair and making my way downstairs. My grandparents were already in the kitchen as usual conversing away while grandma stood by the stove making breakfast. I sniffed appreciatively before walking in.

"Morning Shortman!" my grandpa greeted, looking up from his newspaper, "Your grandma made pancakes today."

"Morning grandpa," I said with a smile.

"Eat up Tex!" my grandma yelled before throwing a stack of pancakes one by one in my direction. I narrowly managed to grab a plate nearby and catch each of the flying pancakes before they hit the kitchen walls. Unfortunately, one managed to escape me and hit me square in the face before it slowly peeled off and landed back on my plate. I shook my head and sighed. Only grandma.

I took a seat next to grandpa, who was back to reading his newspaper, already used to his wife's constant shenanigans.

"So what's on the agenda for today grandpa?" I asked casually, though the idea of more housework felt more tiring than catching my breakfast in the early morning in a half-awake state of mind.

"Aw shortman," he put down his newspaper, "Pookie, your parents and I agreed to give you a break. You've been working really hard lately and so, as a reward, we're extending your curfew and raising your allowance."

I smiled brightly, "Really grandpa? I'm free to go out today?"

"That's right shortman," he winked, "But it would be nice if you could drop by around dinner time to welcome our new guest. She's arriving today sometime around six and I heard she's starting her senior year with you and your friends this monday. She could use a friend."

I nodded understandingly, "Of course grandpa, i'll make sure to stop by."

I finished my breakfast and called up Gerald to hang out before slipping out the door,

-8 hours later: 5:40 p.m.-

Stinky, Sid, Harold, Gerald and I were walking down the street heading towards the boarding house.

"Aw man are you sure you can't go to Rhonda's party tonight? I heard it's going to be the last one that she throws in her parent's mansion."

"Yes, Gerald, i'm sure. I promised Grandpa that I would stop by to welcome our new boarder."

"Boy Howdy, can't you just slip in, say hi, and leave?"

"Yeah, I reckon' this lady can't be too interestin' anyhow."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "She's not an old lady, Stinky. And Sid, that would be rude. Besides, she's starting senior year with us and grandpa wanted me to make friends with her. She's going to be new anyways and she won't know anyone."

The boys stopped at this. I turned once I realized they'd stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're going to be living with a girl our age?" Sid asked with a suggestive grin, "Is she hot?"

Stinky smirked, "Reckon that's why he ain't goin' to Miss Lloyd's tonight."

I shook my head, "No, it's not-"

I was interrumpted by Gerald, who had his eyes closed with a smile of his own and his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm, it's about time my man grew a pair. Man Arnold, we were starting to think you were batting for the other team."

The boys snickered at this.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys i'm not gay, I have had a couple of girlfriends and that's not why I'm staying behind. And I haven't even seen her in person yet, so I have no idea what she looks like."

"Well then I guess you're about to find out." Gerald said and pointed down the street behind us.

We all turned back in the direction that Gerald was pointing in time to see a long, glossy black limo head up the street and park a few houses away, right in front of the boarding house. Two men dressed in expensive black suits with shiny black shoes and red boe ties got out of the passenger side and traveled back towards the end of the car. One of them opened the door while the other held his hand behind his back and extended his other. He was met with a dainty, white-gloved hand and proceeded to help her out

She was tall with dark blonde hair that was piled up into an elegant bun and wore short, silky white gloves with an expensive-looking black dress that came down to just below her knees. The way she walked held a sense of intimidation and superiority that looked odd because of her small image in comparison to the man that was escorting her to the boarding house. Overall, she was pretty atractive, but the thing that stood out to me the most was her age.

"Arnold I thought you said she was going to be a senior in high school, not a senior citizen." Sid said, voicing my exact thoughts. I could have sworn Grandpa had said she was my age..

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter either way, I promised to stay and make her feel welcome."

The boys were about to protest when the man that had opened the women's door originally, came over to the other side and opened the door. Two strong, beefy-looking men in white button-down shirts and dress pants and shoes shuffled out and looked back expectantly. They were about to help whoever out but quickly hesitated and stepped back instead.

That's when we saw two long, slightly tanned legs step out.

If Stinky and Sid weren't entirely convinced of why I was staying, then there was no hope now. The girl that stepped out was, for lack of a better word, breathtaking. She was the type of girl that could lower a girl's self-esteem by just entering a room or the type of girl that an artist would paint and claim that it was the image of an angel.

She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back in slight curls and a thin, yet full hourglass figure. She was dressed in designer clothes and heels and yet she didn't appear to be dainty. The men that were still awaiting her kept a small distance and seemed hesitant to step close.

Sid let out a long whistle, "Boy Arnold if I lived with that I sure wouldn't want to leave either."

The other two nodded.

I smiled and shook me head. I knew the real reason why I stayed but, seeing her now, I was genuinely curious as to what she was like. Something about her was drawing me in and it wasn't just her looks. "We should go say hi, welcome her to Hillwood."

I started to walk towards her with the guys trailing behind me when one of the big guys stepped forward and blocked our path. He looked down at us menacingly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "No one approaches Miss Grandchester."

I gulped.

"W-We were just going to say hi," Sid said nervously, "T-That's all, I swear."

"Dwayne, it's ok, let them pass." we heard behind him.

We looked back up at Dwayne to see him slowly backing away until he was a few feer away. His eyes never left us and even though he was wearing dark sunglasses, I could still feel the intensity of his glare.

No one dared move an inch, afraid of upsetting the large man.

The girl rolled her eyes at this and walked forward, closing the space between us. "You know, I may not be so friendly but I don't bite." She winked.

We stared at her a while longer before sneaking in a few glances at Dwayne, who was now cracking his fingers very loudly. We winced at each crack.

The girl sighed and turned to face her angry friend. "Dwayne, go take a walk, I got this."

The body guard gave her an indredulous look and made no move to leave. "You want me to leave you to fend for yourself with four teenage boys?" It wasn't a question.

She rubbed her temples as if she had a migraine and then gave him an exasperated look, "Yes, ok? I can handle them, and i'm going to be seeing a whole school-full of teenage boys this monday anyways, so I don't need your assistance."

He looked like he was about to protest before the man that had opened her door spoke up. "Madame, I think he means to question the intentions of these boys. One must be careful around these type of people after all."

Gerald, who had been silent up until now, raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean 'these type of people'? He asked, mimicking the older man's slight english accent.

The man turned his nose up and gave out a sneer, "Miss Grandchester is an elite and has better things to do than hang around street scum such as yourselves."

I glared at the man. Never have I ever been referred to something as vulgar as 'street scum' and all because he had a little more money than most people.

In all of the tension I noticed that the blonde girl had stiffened, a flurry of emotions reflected on her face. The most evident was anger, her whole frame was seething until she quickly blinked and recomposed herself. Her face was blank and she turned to face the man that had insulted us. She lifted a hand to cut off the protests of Sid, Stinky and Gerald before walking forward towards the man with the red boe tie. Her gait was slow and confident and something about her approach seemed...intimidating.

"Ricardo, what do we pay you for?" she asked, her voice calm and collected.

Ricardo visibly tensed at her words, "T-to o-open doors and escort you madame."

She nodded, "Right, so why is it that you're instructing me on what my best interests are?"

He shook his head frantically, "No, no madame! I didn't mean to-I mean I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't, did you?" she interumpted.

"I-I only meant to defend your best interests, nothing more."

The young Grandchester had been slowly pacing in front of him, her face pensive while she questioned him, "And why, may I ask, did you feel the need to decide what is in my best interest?"

"That was not my intention madame, I did not think-"

"No," she interumpted again, "You really didn't, did you? Because if you had, you would not have stepped out of line and implied what you did. Do you know what you implied?"

"I-"

"You implied that people from Hillwood are, as you put, 'street scum'." her voice had gone up a couple octaves and yet she appeared to be as collected as before, like a confident lawyer questioning its witness. "And, should you had rethought your words before you spoke them you would have realized that the very person that you work for came from this very town, which, logically, would mean that you indirectly referred to me as 'street scum'."

The color drained from the man's face as he looked at her in utter horror. I almost felt bad for him.

She paused and stood before him, the full impact of her intimidation thrust upon him. "Well?" she said calmly, "What do you have to say for yourself? Or am I not worthy of your time?"

Ricardo dropped to his knees with his head pulled down in shame, "Please madame, I didn't know-"

"Then you shouldn't have opened your mouth in the first place then." she retorted, not missing a beat. "Did you think that I was coming here for vacation? Do you have any idea what this place means to me? When you insult them, you insult me, my home, and my childhood, and let me assure you that I won't let that pass without consequences."

"I-I'm sorry madam, i'm s-so sorry. Please," he begged.

The whole scene was almost too painful to watch and throughout the whole scenario everyone else had remained dead silent. Even the two bodyguards looked a bit anxiously at the girl. Sid, Stinky, Gerald and I stared with wide eyes. The girl who looked so angelic and small before seemed to have grown metaphorically in size. And yet two things stood out from this whole scene that I couldn't help but notice : One, she was defending them when she was could've easily went along with it, considering her high social status. Two, she called this place her home and childhood, which meant that she's lived here before. I tried to rack my brain for any signs of recognition but I couldn't put my finger on it. Who was this girl and why did she seem so familiar?

"Fine," she snapped, "Get your miserable ass up and take my luggage to my room. I'll be mercyful this time, but rest assure that the next time that I hear such a vulgar and profane comment come out of you that I will fire you in the blink of an eye and, well, you know the rest."

He nodded quickly, "I learned my lesson madame, it won't happen again!"

She rolled her eyes, "Good, now i want you to apologize to each and every one of these boys before you take my luggage upstairs and you better make it sound sincere!"

He gulped, "Yes madame, right away." He proceeded to apologize to the boys and then quickly took hold of her luggage before entering the boarding house. The other two bodyguards quickly caught on and backed away slowly to head down the street for a walk.

The young Grandchester sighed and turned back to the boys, "I really am sorry for what he said and, well, i'm sorry you had to see that but I guess the sooner the better."

I was the first to recover, "Thank you for standing up for us. I'm Arnold."

She shook her head, smiling, "I figured, I mean who else would be brave and stupid enough to stand up to a guy twice their size?" she chuckled, "Bodyguards aren't the most reasonable of people. If I hadn't stepped in you guys would have been pretzels on the road."

We laughed nervously.

Gerald crossed his arms and spoke up first, "Right, and who might you be?"

"Hmm, very forward are we Johanssen?" she observed with a smirk.

He eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms, "How do you know my name?"

She smiled and looked up at us with an innocent expression, "Why the infamous Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johanssen? Saviors of the neighborhood? Who doesn't know you two."

I blinked. It never occured to me that we might have gained some fame out of that occassion five years ago. That was the last time that I saw..

A jab to my side brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to face Sid with an annoyed expression, "What?"

He smiled suggestively, "You said you were going to stay to make her feel welcomed right?"

I frowned. Is he really suggesting what I think he is? In FRONT of her too?

He saw my expression and shook his head, "Boy Howdy Arnold, not that kind of welcome. I meant that you should just invite her to the party tonight, that way you can go and our new guest," he turned to her with a sly grin, "can get to know everyone."

I blushed at my wrong assumption. Geez, get your mind out of the gutter I chastized myself.

"That's a great idea." Stinky spoke up, "On account'a you're new and everythin'."

She offered us a small smile but shook her head. "Thanks, but parties aren't exactly my thing."

"Well, we could show you around Hillwood tomorrow if you like. You could meet the gang and we'll all go out for ice-cream at Slausens or something." Sid offered, not quite giving up.

She shook her head again, "No, thanks. I appreciate your enthusiasm in including me into your little loop but I think it's best if you all avoided me as best that you can. Well, with the exception of Arnold of course, since were going to be living together."

Gerald raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Her smile disappeared and she looked at us with a serious expression, "I mean that i'm not good company to keep. I may look nice and innocent on the outside, but i'm far from it. I'm dangerous, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your distance."

With that, she turned and made her way up the boarding house steps but I realized something and yelled out to her before she went in, "Wait! You never told us your name!"

She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled, "Cecile Grandchester." and then turned back around but paused and then looked back at me again, "Au reviour Arnold." she said softly and then hurried inside and closed the door, leaving a very shocked Arnold at the bottom of the stoop.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter will take place at Rhonda's party. (: Oh and thank you for your wonderful reviews! I know this is my first fanfic and it's a learning experience, but I really want this to turn out well so if you have any critique or comments, i'm all ears! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of its characters.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I say that?! 'Oh au revior Arnold!' by the way I thought sarcastically, did I mention that I impersonated your french pen pal in the fourth grade so that I could sneak a date with you without you knowing? Yeesh, when did I become so sloppy? Not even five minutes with the boy and i've already slipped! I HAVE to be more careful! Oh but those eyes and that hair...he hasn't changed a bit, he's just as handsome as ever, if not more." I let out a girlish sigh and placed a hand over my heart, where my locket would be...but was met with emptiness. My eyes flew open and I threw my hand up in exasperation.

"What am I doing?! I shouldn't be feeling this way, its been almost 8 years! I mean what's a girl got to do to catch a break already?!" I looked at myself miserably in the mirror. I was talking to myself for crying out loud! "Crimeny, i'm such a basketcase." I hung my head down in defeat, "Oh who am I kidding? I couldn't get over the kid if my life depended on it. His annoying football head is permanently engraved into my soul."

I sighed. Everything I worked for, all of that training, the sneaking around, the scheming, the scars, everything thrown out the window for a seventeen year old boy with no sense of reality.

I shook my head and clenched my fists.

"No, i'm going to stay away from that boy even if it kills me. He is not going to ruin everything that I worked years to build. I'm going to start school on monday and show everyone exactly why Cecile Grandchester is someone to be feared.". I nodded at my reflection and quickly fixed myself up before opening the door and exiting the bathroom.

My grandmother was still downstairs conversing and having tea with Arnold's grandpa.

"...and that's the story of the Tomato Incident."

My grandmother leaned forward intrigued by what she was hearing, "And they declared this place a national landmark?"

He nodded, "Yep, if it wasn't for Scheck a couple of years ago we would've still had the original copy but after the whole FTI business went down, the mayor drafted another document and now this place is nationally recognized."

She raised her delicate eyebrows, "Did you say Scheck?"

The old man nodded, "Yep that old nuisance tried to tear down the whole neighborhood to build one of his fancy malls. If it weren't for my grandson and his friends, he would have gotten away with it too."

She smiled. "Scheck was an aquatence of mine. I heard something like that happened to him, so I took action."

He gave her a curious look, "What did you do?"

"I took over his company." she said simply, as if it were no big deal, which, for her, it wasn't.

His widened and he nearly chocked on his tea, "You own Future Tech Industries?"

I chose this moment to step in, "Yes, except now it's called Future Tech Investments and it's being used to create eco-friendly buildings, greenhouses, libraries, schools, parks, and power plants. We try to utilize empty slots of land for our constructions but sometimes it calls for populated places and were left with no other choice." I paused, "We always make sure to give a generous amount and help the people relocate though, and we haven't had any complains so far."

Arnold's grandpa looked up at me and smiled, "Oh, there you are! Your rushed up those stairs so fast I barely saw you."

I blushed at the mention of my earlier escapade, "Yeah I-uh, had to use the bathroom. Badly," I added, just in case.

My grandmother nodded at this, "Yes, she did appear to be on edge the whole way here. I thought it was due to the nerves."

I forced a smile as I remembered the car ride here. I kept fidgeting in my seat and shooting nervous glances out the limo window everytime I saw a flash of blonde hair walk by or anything that was remotely football-shaped. My grandmother and our two bodyguards had given me wierd looks and every single time I would just come up with some flimsy, pathetic excuse like 'I have a wedgie', 'sorry, it's that time of the month again' or 'I thought I had seen a shirtless Dino Spumoni'.

The old man smiled, "It's stange though, how you knew where the bathroom was."

I stiffened, not expecting that observation or the casual way in which he was presenting it, "N-no I-I actually got lost a few times, heh. That's why I, um, took so long." I took a seat beside my grandmother and tried my best to look casual.

He studied me a little longer, a glint in his eyes, "Of course, we'll have to show you around today. I'll have Arnold give you a little tour."

"NO!" I had shot up from my seat and was instantly met with two very bewildered faces. I laughed nervously, "I mean n-no need to bother, i'm sure your grandson has better things to do and I just want to go upstairs to my room. I have really bad jetlag from the plane ride here and I just want to take a nice long nap and then unpack."

I couldn't tell if he believed me or not but, to my relief, he simply nodded and didn't question my abnormal behavior. "Alright then kiddo, if you say so."

Arnold came rushing in just then, panting, "Grandpa what's wrong?! I heard a scream from the kitchen!"

Darn it.

"Nothing Shortman, I was just offering our new guest a tour around the house."

He looked over at me incredulously, "So you yelled no?"

"I didn't want to be a bother, "I said matter-of-factly, annoyed that he was here.

To my confusion, Arnold just shook his head and smiled, "Cecile, it's no bother, really. I'm here if you need me, so if you want a tour i'd be more than happy to give you one."

I almost melted at his kind hospitality but quickly reminded myself that I needed to stay away. "N-no, that's fine. Besides, don't you have somewhere you need to go?"

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Oh, the party? I don't know, I feel bad about leaving you here alone."

"A party?" my grandmother chipped in, her curious eyes on Arnold.

Arnold nodded, "Yeah, a classmate of mine is throwing a party later today. We had invited Cecile to come along but she said parties weren't her thing."

"Hmm, did she?" A small smirk was evident on her face.

I gulped, "Grandmother I know what you're thinking and-"

"We had a deal." she said simply.

I sighed and looked back at Arnold with a frustrated glare. I wasn't planning to tell her about the party and now there was no way to get out of it. Stupid football head.

"So what time is this party?"my grandmother asked.

"Eight thirty," he responded promptly.

"Perfect, Cecile will be ready by then."

I sighed in defeat and looked over at his grandpa, "Can I please have the key to my room before your grandson decides a party on my first day isn't enough?"

The old man smiled and handed me my key. I thanked him and then excused myself from the room before making my way upstairs. I heard feet other than my own and turned to find Arnold right behind me. "Why are you following me?" I demanded.

He frowned, "Because my room is in the same direction." I mentally slapped myself, of course you idiot! You should've known that! "Anyways,"he said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "you don't have to come tonight if you don't want to."

I rolled my eyes, "Correction: I didn't have to come tonight if I didn't want to."

He smiled, "It'll be a lot of fun though."

"What part of 'I'm not good company' did you not understand Arnold? Because where I come from people get that just fine."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, that. You were serious?"

I eyed him carefully. Arnold wasn't one for sarcasm. Had that changed? "You don't believe me, do you?"

He shrugged, "Not really," we had reached the top of the stairs now and I looked around for my door, "I just think, " he continued, "that you're afraid to have fun."

I paused and looked over at him with a frown. He noticed that I stopped and turned back to look at me with an oh too innocent expression, "What?" he smiled.

"You know," I started, "It may be too early for you to take me seriously, but by the end of the week I promise you you'll be keeping your distance, so why not give me the benefit of the doubt?"

He sighed, "C'mon Cecile, you really expect me to think that you're 'dangerous'?"

I crossed my arms, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

He laughed, "You're like a head or two shorter than me! And, don't take this the wrong way, but you're really pretty and I get this feeling that you're not as bad as you say."

I blushed at his compliment and looked away with a 'hmph' before walking forward in search of my room again.

He followed closely behind me and chuckled, "Are you really that mad at me? Most girls would take that as a compliment."

"I'm not 'most girls'."

"Then what type of girl are you?"

I looked at him with an evil smirk, "The kind that could kick your ass."

"Right," he said with a roll of his eyes.

My smirk widened and before he could react, I grabbed ahold of one of his arms and swiftly swung my leg underneath him with enough force to knock him down. Once he was on the ground I grabbed his other arm and pinned them both behind his back before putting some of my weight on top of him in case he tried to escape.

I was met with a satissfying yelp from my poor vicitim and came closer so I could whisper into his ear, "Poor poor little Arnold, beaten by a pretty girl that's a head shorter than you." I smiled and went on, "Guess appearances aren't everything now, are they Arnold?"

"Ok Cecile ok! So you're a pretty good wrestler and you caught me off-guard, but that doesn't mean you're bad."

I scoffed. Men and their pride. I shook me head and sighed, "Someday Arnold, someday." then got off him and released his arms. I saw my room staright ahead and looked back at Arnold. He got up slowly and started shaking his arms a little to bring back the blood flow. I smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

He held up a hand and shook his head, "Nah, it's ok. Just remind me never to get on your bad side."he joked.

I smiled and, feeling daring, added "You couldn't handle my bad side" with a wink and then quickly slipped into my room and left him standing there for the second time today.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I may be upping the rating because things might get a little violent soon, and for possible sexual material. I'll warn you beforehand though so you can skip over those parts if you can't handle them. Once again, thank you for all of your reviews! They both inspire and make me smile. (: Oh, and the revelation as to what happened to her parents won't be for a few more chapters, as for the reason she is the way she is. Yepp so, anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of its characters.**

I sorted through my suitcases, tossing article after article of clothing and coming up with...nothing. Why was this so hard? It was just a stupid party and since when did I care what I looked like? I needed to stop worrying and just throw something together. But what? Something sexy? No, certainly not. Something formal then? Do teenagers do formal parties?

I sighed in frustration and let myself fall onto my bed. "This is what I get for missing out on my high school years. I have _no _idea what people my age wear or do for fun."

But who can I ask for help? My grandmother? Yeah, right. I'd _never _live that one down. Arnold? Ha, no! I quickly dismissed that option and roamed my head for other candidates until I stopped at one in particular. Huh, should I? I mentally debated the pros and cons in my head before standing up and walking out the door. _That's right Helga ol' girl! Just __**march **__right into there and __**demand **__that she help you!_

But what if she doesn't even live here anymore? A door slamming open suddenly brought me out of my thoughts and I crooked my neck a little to the side to see a man with reddish skin, a protruding stomach, and slight balding being pushed forcefully out of the room."I've had it Oscar! You don't think about anyone but yourself and you're never going to change! Get out of my house!"

"But Suzie," his whiny voice called out, "Where am I supposed to sleep?" The door slammed close and he looked down at the floor with a pout.

He smiled as the door reopened only to be met with a face-full of pillows and blankets. All the neighboring doors suddenly shut close as he looked around. His eyes fell on me and a hopeful glint shun in his eyes.

I held up a hand, "Don't even think about it."

He was about to say something when I shoved him out of the way and knocked on the door. I heard angry footsteps make their way towards the door before it swung open and revealed an aggravated woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tall, slim figure. "WHAT OSKAR?!"

I flinched. I was prepared to come here with a simple demand, but seeing as she was clearly in no mood, I quickly switched strategies.

"Oh my! Dear I'm so sorry! I thought you were-"

I smiled and held up a hand, "Forget it, I understand. I was just on my way here to invite you over for some tea. " I held out my hand, "I'm Cecile by the way, I just moved in a couple of doors down and thought I'd get to knowsome of the other boarders."

She smiled and shook my hand, "Well that sounds nice, I'd love to Cecile. I'm Suzie."

_Yeah, I heard _I thought sarcastically. "Nice to meet you, my room's this way. " I gestured for her to follow and stopped once I reached my door to take out my key and unlock it. I noticed her eyes look at my door in wonder and quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Her gaze fell of my door and turned to me curiously, "Oh, nothing. I just couldn't help but notice that your room number is sixteen."

"Um, yes," I confirmed, confused as to why that was unusual.

"It used to belong to a Mr. Smith," she explained, "He moved out a couple years ago but he was so mysterious, we never even saw his face, and, well, i'm kind of curious to know what the inside looks like."

I smiled, "I don't mean to disappoint Suzie, but my grandmother had this place remodeled before moving me in so it looks different than before."

She nodded understandingly, "I'm sure it doesn't look too different though."

"Oh you'd be surprised," I muttered.

She was about to ask what I meant when I opened the door and gestured for her to enter, "Mi casa es tu casa."

She entered the space and gawked at, well, everything. I thought about how this might look to someone else, the marble floors, the granite counters, the expensive leather sofas, the sculpted ceilings, the crown moldings, the small murals, the flat screen t.v., the rich wooden table, and the chandelier. Normal people had these too right?

"This is, um, quite a place you have here."

I shrugged, after years of endless luxury it never seemed special anymore. "What flavor of tea would you like?" I asked as I walked over to my already stocked kitchen.

She blinked and looked over my shoulder at the various arrays of teas displayed in the open cabinet. Most of them were shipped from other countries and had foreign writing on them. She pursed her lips, "Surprise me."

I nodded and went with some ginger peach black tea from India. I took out two teacups and put some water to boil before standing there awkwardly waiting.

I heard Suzie clear her throatand looked up, "So," she started, "You're starting school with Arnold right?"

I nodded, "um, yeah, this Monday actually."

"Oh." she said simply, "And...have you met him yet?"

I sighed and ran my hands down my face, "Yes, unfortunately, I ran into him and his friends before I came here."

She tilted her head a little in confusion, "And you don't like him?"

I shook my head, "No, Arnold's fine, a little naive maybe, but fine. Its just that...they invited me to a party later today and, well, I sort of got hassled into going and I don't exactly know how to go about these situations, you know?"

She blinked, "No, what do you mean?"

I looked down and kicked my feet around awkwardly, wondering why I was telling her this. All I had to do was ask her to help me and yet I found myself strangely wanting to tell her. When was the last time I had anyone to genuinely talk to? To vent to? I couldn't even remember. "I 've been pretty sheltered for a couple of years, I forgot what it was like to be around people my age. My grandmother always made sure that I had everything I wanted, but at a price. I became her wind-up Barbie doll that she showed off and used to entertain guests. I missed out on so much because of that. I guess my problem is...that I don't know how to act my age."

Understanding showed on her face and I felt her come up and sqeeze my shoulder. "I may not be a teenager anymore, but I've seen and heard enough to know that it hasn't changed much. If you ever need any help, i'm here."

I smiled sheepishly, "Well, actually...there is this one thing I sorta need help with..." I gestured to my clothes.

She smiled brightly, "Lets get to work."

-**an hour and a half later:8:25 p.m.-**

I liked to think that I was a modest person but as I twirled and turned in front of the mirror, I felt anything but that. Suzie had stayed for tea and helped me pick out an outfit and style my hair. I now stood in a crimson red, tight, strapless jumper with a black belt at the waist and a pair of black, ankle-high boots. My hair had been let down and now cacscaded down my back in soft, bouncy curls. I had asked her to keep my make-up to a minimum and was relieved to see that I only wore a small amount of eyeliner and mascara with a coat of clear, shiny lip gloss. I wasn't going to lie, I felt hot, but this didn't feel like myself. I felt exposed, naked even.

I tried to pull the jumper a little down so that it would cover more of my legs but only succeeded in revealing a generous amount of cleavage. I sighed and pulled it back up. Suzie noticed my anguished face and placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, "You look fine dear, i'm sure it's just the nerves about going to your first party."

_Ugh.. Don't remind me. _I groaned internally. "I-It's not that..I just, I've never really shown this much skin before, I feel...overly-exposed."

"Oh," realization struck her face and she looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

I gave her a small smile, "It's ok, I wanted to know how girls my age dressed and, well, I guess it's just part of the experience. I'm having a lot of firsts today."

She frowned slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow.

I looked back at her cluelessly and replayed my words in my head before I realized what I said wrong. A blush colored my cheeks and I shook my head frantically, "N-No no no, i'm not that kind of girl, i'm not out to lose my virginity. I j-just meant that I'll be doing a lot of teenage stuff for the first time like going to a normal party, not having adult supervision, and dressing like this."

She smiled, "Ah, that's all we needed! A bit of color on your cheeks," I playfully rolled my eyes, which made her laugh, "But, Cecile, if you really feel uncomfortable in that attire we could always find something else, I don't want your outfit to take away your ability to have fun tonight."

I was about to comply when we heard a knock on the door I checked the time and sighed, "Too late."

She cast me a worried glance and I did my best to smile as I walked over to the door. I opened it to find Arnold waiting there casually in a black button-down shirt with jeans and black sneakers. He looked so handsome in his casual attire that I had to look away before he caught me staring. Fortunately for me, I seemed to have the same effect on him.

"Hey Cecile are you re-" He choked on the last word and I watched his eyes widen as he took in my whole ensemble. His jaw had fallen down in surprise and I tried my best to suppress a laugh. I was going to have fun with this.

"Careful, you might catch flies," I joked, though I was feeling both nervous and excited at his oogling of me.

He coughed to hide his embarrasment and looked away, "You, um, you look nice."

I smiled and inwardly sighed at his compliment before leaning against the door frame and looking up with an innocent expression, "WhyArnold, if I didn't know any better i'd say you were checking me out."

He blushed hotly and tugged on his collar all while refusing to make eye contact with me, "I-I didn't mean-I mean it was- I was just-"

"Looking for something?" I offered.

"Yes," he said quickly but then realized what I said, "No! I mean-"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I teased.

I stood there and watched as he blushed several shades darker and rubbed his neck nervously, "I-I-I well, I-"

I couldn't help it anymore, I openly giggled at his nervous display. Guess i'm not the only one. "Relax, I was just kidding! You don't look so bad yourself hairboy."

He blinked and then finally met my eyes with a curious look, "Hairboy?"

I stopped laughing and my eyes widened as I noticed my little slip-up. _No! How could you call him that?! Only Helga calls him that! What am I supposed to do now? There's no way he'll let this slide! C'mon Helga, think! And fast!_

I looked at him shakily and opened my mouth to make my excuse, but, upon further thought, I realized I had none. The unexistent words had died in my throat and now I was left standing there with my arms pathetically hanging on my sides and my face aflame. He continued to look at me curiously, expectantly.

I sighed in relief as I heard Suzie coming towards us and almost hugged her in appreciation for speaking up and breaking the ice, "Thanks for the tea Cecile, we'll have to do that again sometime."

I smiled, "Of course Suzie, whenever you like." I paused, "Oh, and, um, well, you know, thanks for your help and everything."

She laughed, "Oh its been so long since i've had any real girl time," she shook her head, her smile still in place, "I feel young again."

I laughed at that, feeling the tension lift from my previous predicament, "You still are! And, hey, don't let that bum get you down! You deserve better." I told her honestly.

She beamed at me, "Thanks," and then turned to Arnold with a slightly serious expression, "You take care of her Arnold."

I blushed as Arnold turned to her and smiled, "Of course Mrs. Kokoshka. I'll make sure she gets home safely."

Her smile returned and she bid us a farewell before heading back in the direction of her room.

"So," I heard Arnold say, "Making friends already?"

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and rolled my eyes, "C'mon, lets just go Arnold, and don't think this means that you can start getting all chummy with me."

He rolled his eyes, his smile still in place, "Whatever you say Cecile."

"That's right." I winked at him and then made my way towads the stairs.

I felt a pair of eyes on me while I descended the stairs and turned to see him staring at me again before he quickly looked away. "Enjoying the view?" I teased and watched in amusement as he blushed at being caught once again. I laughed the rest of the way down until I noticed a certain couple standing at he bottom of the stairwell. They looked familiar somehow.

The man had tousled, bright blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a slight built. He was only about a foot taller than Arnold but he looked taller next to the petite brunnette beside him. She had warm brown eyes, dark brown hair swept up into a ponytail, and a warm smile. Both of them had a slight tan and something about their presence held this light, tranquil feeling that instantly made you feel at ease, but the thing that stood out to me the most was the woman's slightly oblong-shaped head...

I smiled as I instantly recognized them, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Shortman."

They smiled back and held out a hand to greet me. "Please, call us Miles and Stella."

I nodded and shook their hands, "I'm Cecile."

We exhanged a few more pleasantries and had started conversation when I felt Arnold grab my arm and start to pull me towards the door. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but we have to get to the party and I don't want to be late."

I raised an eyebrow at the slightly nervous edge to his voice.

"Oh, but we didn't even get to show her the baby pictures yet," Miles teased.

Arnold's eyes widened and he started to walk faster, dragging me behind. I stumbled forward, barely able to keep up. "Woah! Woah! Where's the fire?!" I half-joked, though I was kind of annoyed at him for pulling me away just then.

I heard chuckles behind us before we closed the door and walked-no, ran down his stoop and up to his car. He let go of my arm and opened the passenger seat door with a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes at him and climbed in. He closed the door and made his way to the other side.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away like that," he apologized once we were safely on the road,"It's just that they can be so embarrasing sometimes."

"Aw, i'm sure you didn't look too bad as a baby."

He smirked, "Not as good as you probably did i'm sure."

"Oh _god! _I was an ugly baby."

He laughed, "Why, what did you look like?"

I rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know."

" I _would _like to know."

"Well you're out of luck because my lips are sealed."

"I could always guess," he continued, not quite giving up.

A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips but otherwise I kept silent

"Did you have red, blotchy skin?"

No answer.

"Were you chubby?"

No answer.

"Wrinkly skin?"

I sighed, "I don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that you don't have much of an imagination."

He narrrowed his eyes, "Fine then... you were... bald with a monobrow, one tooth, and red, blotchy skin."

My eyes widened at his thorough description, I never dreamed that he would get it right! I quickly looked away to hide my shock and pretended to be interested in something outside my window. Unfirtunately, for me, he caught sight of my face and chuckled. "I was right?"

I fought back a smile, "Minus the red blotchy skin."

He laughed again and then softly nudged my arm, "What happened to the unibrow?"

"It sprouted wings and flew off," I answered sarcastically.

He chuckled, "I mean why did you take it off?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Is that a serious question? It was a _unibrow_!"

He shrugged, "They're not that bad."

I eyed him carefully, "Do you have some wierd unibrow fetish or something?"

He blushed, "N-No, I just don't think they're as bad as people make them out to be."

I snorted, "Well that's a first."

It grew quiet after a while and I just stuck with looking out the window.

"Soo, any chance i'll get to see one of these pictures anytime soon?"

"You're _still _talking about that?"

"Yeah, now i'm curious."

I sighed, "No."

"Oh c'mon, I promise I won't make fun of you."

"There aren't any in existence."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Lost in a fire."

"Oh, what about your parents? Or your grandmother, don't they have any?"

I tensed at the mention of my parents. I should've known they'd be mentioned sooner or later but I still felt that uncontrollable sting of pain course through me. I grit my teeth together to keep from saying anything rash, I wanted to lash out at Arnold but I reminded myself that it wasn't his fault. He didn't know. Nobody did.

"My parents are dead," I said icily, covering the pain that I felt, "And I hadn't met my grandmother until then."

"Oh," he said brilliantly and then looked away, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well now you do." I said without emotion.

We sat awkwardly for a while, not exchanging words or even looking at each other. I wish I could've broken the tension somehow but the thought of my parents had taken its toll on me. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I probably made him feel uncomfortable after my little episode though. At least I made an effort to control myself I thought with a small amount of satissfaction and made a mental note to contact Dr. Bliss to inform her of my small victory. Its been years since i've seen her. I wonder what she looks like or if she still works as a child psychologist?

"Cecile?"

"Hmm?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

He rolled his eyes, "Why do you keep saying you're 'dangerous'?"

"Because I am."

"But why? Why would you label yourself as dangerous?"

I looked out the window pensively, deciding how to better explain this to someone who didn't really know you. All he saw was the outside, how could I explain to him what I was _really _like? "Arnold, have you ever heard of the Oleander Flower?"

"Um, no...not really. I worked for Mrs. Vitello for a while though, she owns a flower shop down on Vine Street. I don't remember a flower by that name though." he turned to me curiously, "Why?"

"Because the Oleander flower is one of the most beautiful flowers in India. They use it for landscaping and decoration." I explained and then turned to look at him then, "_But _it's also one of the most deadliest flowers in the world. It can lead to seizures, comas, and even death. Just its sap causes skin and severe eye irritation." I stared at him then, hoping he caught onto the meaning behind my words. He didn't.

"Um, ok...soo?"

I sighed, "_So, i'm _an oleander flower Arnold. I may look seeminlgy harmless on the outside but once you get past the superficiality, i'm just as dangerous."

He frowned, "But _why? _What could you possibly do?"

"Arnold, I promise that you'll have the rest of the year to find that out. In fact, this week might even answer some questions for you. But as for tonight, can we just forget about everything and, well, have fun?"

He smirked, "Sure Cecile, and I don't know about the parties are up there but I promise that these can be fun too. Rhonda throws the best parties."

I bit my lip, "I'll have to take your word for it."

He peered curiously at me, "What?"

I folded my hands on my lap and looked down at them silently,"I've uh, never actually been to a, um, teenage party before."

He looked at me increduously, "Really?"

I nodded, embarrassed. I felt like I had just confessed to a sin, he was certainly looking at me like that. I didn't think it had been that big of a deal, but, apparently, it was. I shifted uncomfortably in his car, hoping he would take the hint and look away. He didn't. "Take a picture Arnoldo, it'll last longer." I said annoyed.

He blinked, "Sorry, I was just...surprised."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

He looked back out onto the road, looking lost in thought. The scenery outside had started to change and I could see vast amounts of dark green, trimmed lawns with long driveways, expensive cars, and extensive landscaping. The houses were increasing considerably in size as we passed, each one bigger than the last. I caught sight of the house at the far end of neighborhood and instantly recognized it. It was the mansion that my grandmother had purchased for her stay here. It stood on the very top of the hill, where it overlooked the whole neighborhood and possibly the city. We parked a few houses down in a two-storied mansion with several cars scattered across its huge lawn. Lights were flashing around it and I could faintly hear the music blasting from inside.

Arnold came around and opened my door, "Milady," he said in a slight french accent and gestured for me to come out while bowing slightly.

I laughed and stepped out,"I didn't realize chivalry was a standard at these events."

He flashed me a sexy smile and linked his arm through mine. The action momentarily reminded me of the time I had pretended to have amnesia and he had come over to walk me to school. He had made the same gesture and shared his umbrella with me. I felt a small blush burn my cheeks at the memory. " Chivalry is always a must when escorting a pretty little lady."

I smiled and let him lead me towards the house, my mind currently on cloud 9. I could smell his cologne through our proximity and almost let out a sigh. Everything about him felt intoxicating-his smile, his eyes, his scent, his hair, his lips...I quickly blinked and shook my head to clear my brain if these thoughts. They were dangerous, and I knew I had to keep my guard on while I was with Arnold. Especially tonight.

We reached the doors of the mansion and slipped inside. The music was blaring loudly and people were mostly gathered in little groups scattered all over the house with drinks in their hands. Some people had started dancing but I figured it was mostly due to the alcohol. Not everybody seemed to be intoxicated though and just stuck to mingling around.

I looked around and noted, with relief, that most of the girls had outfits that were just as revealing if not more than mine. In fact I almost cringed as I noticed their choice of attire. The majority wore really short shorts or skirts, revealing tank tops, and high heels. The guys didn't seem to mind though, for a lot of them had them sitting on their laps or a hand around the girls' hips. I looked away as I noticed their much too friendly encounters getting handsy. And in _public. _ It disgusted me to know that girls my age would succumb themselves to this, I would _never _let a guy casually touch me like that. _Except Arnold _my mind shot back at me. I bit my lip, it wasn't my usual behavior but a part of me couldn't help but wonder..

I felt Arnold pull me a little closer to him and I looked up questioningly when I saw his expression. He looked cautious and a little annoyed and I couldn't help but follow his line of sight and see why. There were guys chatting amongst themselves and looking over at us, but upon closer examination I realized it was me that they were eying. Their eyes trailed up and down my body and I saw a look in their eyes that I'd come to know oh too well. Lust. The girls surrounding them were eyeing me catiously with deep frowns and looking over to their male companions with unsatissfaction at losing their attention. That's when I noticed that a lot of the people's eyes were on us. How could I have missed that? _Because you're with Arnold _my mind answered me. And it was true. In fact, I was barely aware of anything else but the fact that Arnold hadn't let go of my arm even as we entered inside.

This wasn't good.

"Arnold, darling. I'm so glad you could make it!" I heard from behind us.

We turned and, in the process, I carefully slipped my arm out from Arnold's and crossed them in front of my chest in case he tried to reach for it again. I didn't want people to get the wrong idea, and I wasn't entirely comfortable with the looks I was getting from people.

The girl in front of me had long, raven hair that reached her elbows and ran straight down in a glossy fashion. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost the color of her hair, and decorated in a dark blue eyeshadow like the color of her short, sleeveless dress. She was tall and thin with a bit of curves and legs that looked extra long in her silver heels. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

"Oh, hi Rhonda," Arnold smiled politely, "This is Cecile." He gestured towards me and I saw Rhonda turn her eyes towards me and give me a quick once-over before smiling. It was the same type of smile I wore every time my grandmother had me greet her guests at parties. She hated me, already.

I smiled at the thought. _Hmm jealous now, Princess_? "Nice to meet you," I told her politely. _Oh, this is going to be fun_.

"Pleasure is all mine," she returned nonchalantly and then her eyes shined brightly and she turned to me with a smirk, "Crimson red is quite a contrast, don't you think? Not many girls wear it unless they're dressed to impress." She said suggestively, her eyebrow raised at this, the smirk still on her face.

I wanted to roll my eyes but doing so wouldn't help me. I needed to get under her skin. I shrugged and smiled playfully, "I've never been one to shy away from the crowd. I'd rather stand out then, say, blend into the shadows." I didn't have to glance down at her outfit for her to get the clue. And boy did she. Her eyes had narrowed at my statement and she struggled to keep her fake smile, still trying to keep that false sense of friendliness. _Obviously Princess wasn't used to getting clever comebacks to her concealed insults, _I mused.

_"_Well i've got to go entertain my guests," she said reluctantly, "But I'm so glad you could make it, Arnold." she paused and then turned slightly to look at me before seemingly turning her attention to Arnold, "Oh and be a doll and keep a lookout for Lila and Christine, they've been just _dying _to get a dance with you." she winked.

I kept my face neutral, though, on the inside, I was quietly seething. I didn't know who Christine was but I distinctly remembered Lila and the fact that Arnold had a crush on her in the fourth grade. What if he still did? What if the feeling had intensified? What if Lila took him away all night to 'dance' with him. I wanted to frown at her suggestion and hang onto Arnold's arm again so no girls came near, but I had to remind myself that this was one of her tactics. She was testing the waters with me. She _wanted _this type of reaction from me. I put on my best smile and almost laughed with satissfaction as Rhonda turned to me one last time and frowned at the obvious unaffected state in which I presented myself before silently walking away.

"You want to get a drink?" I heard Arnold ask beside me, making me blink and come out of my thoughts of glory.

I nodded and followed him as he navigated through the crowds. He'd grabbed my hand this time and pulled me along so I wouldn't get lost in the sea of people. I smiled at his action and stopped once we reached a big part of the back with long acrylic countertops, silver bar stools, flat screen t.v.'s on the wall above, and several bartenders behind the massive counter.

We sat down on one of the stools as one of the bartenders approached us. "And what will we be drinking today?" The man behind the counter had long blonde hair down to his shoulders and swept up into a really low ponytail, a black vest over a pink, long-sleeved dress shirt, and a white apron. He looked bored.

"Um, i'll just have a beer." Arnold smiled and then gestured towards me, "And you Cecile?"

The bartender turned towards me then and waited patiently with a disinterested expression. I smiled , "A Grey Goose Martini, stirred, up, with a twist."

He looked curiously at me and then smiled, "Coming right up."

I looked back at Arnold to see him looking back at me with surprise. "I used to work at a bar, " I explained. His expression didn't waver in the slightest, in fact, he looked more surprised.

"When and why?" he asked.

I shrugged and pretended to be interested in my nails before sneaking a glance at him and regretting it. His eyes met mine and I found myself wanting to tell him, almost as if I couldn't deny him anything when I looked him in the eyes. How pathetic. I sighed, "Life with my grandmother was pretty lonely, so I had to..._occupy _myself with certain hobbies or jobs. Last year I worked at a bar for four months, and, I, well, picked up a few things."

"But why would you need to get a job? Isn't your grandmother like really wealthy?"

"Exceedingly so," I agreed, "But I had this, um, debt, I guess, that I needed to pay off and asking my grandmother for money was out of the question."

"What did you owe?"

I frowned, he was getting close to hitting home base, and I couldn't let him know..."What is this 20 questions?! I just did, Arnoldo, ok?"

He smiled, "You know for someone who doesn't appear to like me, you've given me quite a few nicknames." he noted.

I blushed, "O-Oh really?" I laughed nervously, "I-I do that with everyone." I waved my hand dismissingly, hoping to look indifferent.

He shook his head and smiled, "Whatever you say."

The bartender came with our drinks just then and we thanked him. I took a sip out of mine and made a mental note to discard it later. I never really drank them entirely for fear of becoming addicted, just like Miriam...I mentally cursed myself for bringing her up but then sighed and turned to Arnold, just as two girls were approaching us. One had short, bright blonde hair that came down to her chin and one of those slutty outfits that I had seen on so many of the girls tonight. She was short with a tan and too much make-up for my taste. The other girl had long auburn-colored hair that flowed freely past her shoulders and bright green eyes under dark, long eyelashes. She was tall compared to her friend but her thin frame made her look taller and one thing I liked about her was that she wasn't dressed as provocatively as the majority of the female population here. She seemed sweet and as that one thing registered in my mind, I quickly realized who it was. Lila Sawyer.

"Hello Arnold," she said sweetly, "I'm oh so certain that we thought we'd never find you."

Arnold turned and smilied hesitantly, "Oh, hi, Lila. Hi Christine. You were looking for me?" he asked warily, forgetting Rhonda's statement from before.

Christine smirked maliciously."Yeah, didn't think you'd get away without giving us a quick dance first?"

Lila nodded, "We'd like a dance just ever so much."

Arnold rubbed his neck nervously, "I don't know...I-" he turned to look at me but was quickly pulled away by Lila and Christine, whom were both hanging on to one of his arms. I watched, sadly, as they whisked him away into the crowd of sweaty, hormonal teenagers and disappeared inside. There was no doubt on my mind of the type of dance that they had in mind and I had to take a deep breath and remind myself that Arnold was a big boy, he knew what he was getting into, and went along willingly, albeit a little hesitantly, but still under his own will.

I sighed and turned back to my drink, deciding that I just might just drink it after all.

**So I want to apologize for the wait, I know I promised to update weekly so i'm going to make it up to you guys and upload a few more chapters this same week. I hope they'll make up for the time lost and I hope you like them! Things are going to get more interesting these next few chapters and new characters are going to come into play. Yepp, so thanks again for all of your reviews! I love hearing your opinions/questions/predictions! :) Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Guyysss you're so awesome! Seriously, thank you so much for the reviews! Some of you have even written some pretty amazing stories and to have you compliment mine means so much! :) I can't even begin to describe how happy I am! :) But, yeah, anyways enough mushiness! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of its characters.**

I felt severely paranoid throughout the duration of the time I've been here without Arnold. Immediately after he left, guys came and offered to dance, get me a drink, or just directly came onto me. They were everywhere! It felt like every corner I turned I found a guy up and ready to pounce. The worse part though, was that Arnold was nowhere in sight and I couldn't help but feel a bit worried. What if they took him upstairs? What if he was intoxicated and couldn't think for himself? Or worse, what if they dragged him up against his own will with him too weak to fight back?

I bit my lip as I pondered on what would be the right choice of action. Surely I couldn't just walce on up there and check each room, could I? Maybe just take a quick peek..._No, no!_ I shook my head and shuddered at the thought of what I might find. No, that wasn't it. Perhaps I could knock politely?

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and sighed. This wasn't any good, I needed a quiet place to think. The roar of the music made it impossible to think straight and it didn't help any that I had to constantly look over my shoulder for the insistent, hormone-driven men that couldn't take no for an answer. _It's the alcohol, _I reminded myself in order to refrain from socking 'em right in the-

"Hey, little miss." I felt a low breath against my neck and a hand rest on my waist and automatically swung back around with a fisted hand in reflex. There was a silent _whoosh _of air as the guy staggered back from my unexpected blow. Serves him right.

He rubbed his jaw in surprise and looked back at me in bewilderment. This obviously wasn't the usual response to his approaches and I didn't mean to strike him, but the surprise, and the fact that all the other guys had worn down my patience, dissolved my restraint. I needed to get out of here.

I turned without another word and maneuvered my way through the crowd until I located the stairs and made my way up. I roamed though the hallways and cringed every time I heard a series of moans and other strange noises erupting from one of the various rooms. What else did I expect though?

The hallway came to an end and revealed a large balcony overlooking the entire backyard. The details were undistinguishable as the only source of light derived from a couple rays of moonlight hidden beneath a collection of black clouds. A slight breeze dropped in and I felt myself shiver as it hit my exposed skin. Why did I wear this?

I groaned, "What a nightmare! How could I have let him out of my sight?!" I paused, "Better yet, how dare _he _abandon me in the first place! _None _of this would've happened if he stuck around! I mean how hard is it to just say no?!" I threw my hands up in frustration and stopped, realizing that I was pacing. I shook my head and sighed, "Of course he didn't say no, it's Arnold. The dweeb would've felt bad if he stepped on a spider! He...he wouldn't hurt a fly..." my gaze turned dreamy, "His kind-hearted soul would never deliberately wound the hearts of those who seek his many attentions..." my gaze turned sour, "Even if they are just a bunch of conniving, wretched, stupid, overly-friendly little bimbos succumbing themselves to low acts of-"

"Woah, and I thought _I _pissed you off!"

I jumped up and whipped around with a hand to my heart to find myself face-to-face with the guy I had knocked down minutes ago. He had his hands crossed in front of his chest with a sly grin and an amused look about his eyes.

I sneered, "Oh, it's _you._"

"Pleasure meeting you too," he retorted with a wink.

I rubbed my temples, "Look, i've had a rough day and it's not getting any better. I'm sorry for punching you randomly but you were..just there and my patience was already wearing thin, so, just, not now ok?"

He laughed, "I was just there huh? Guess that's a valid excuse, i'll have to write that one down for future reference."

I frowned "On second thought, i'm not sorry. And i'm not amused, so just stop wasting your time and go creep on someone else."

"Aw, but _no one _can pull off rants as beautifully as you do," he grinned wider and took a step towards me, "After all, what kind of a creepy stalker would I be if I didn't appear every time you commenced a monologue, Helga?"

I froze at the mention of my name and then gasped as his words registered in my mind. I took a good look at him now and searched my brain for a visual. He was slightly taller than my five foot six with short, cropped hair, broad shoulders and a lean built. His jaw was remarkably defined and all of his features were straight and angular. He was attractive, but I didn't recognize him. "Brainy?" I asked hesitantly, my voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled brightly and came forward to envelope me in a hug. "It's good to see you again, Helgs."

I stiffened at his touch and made no move to return the gesture. The shock still remained and once I managed to wrap my head around the current situation, I realized something. "Brainy!" I called in a panicky voice, "You can't tell anyone who I am! Promise me you'll keep my existence a secret!"

He pulled back slightly with a confused expression, a small frown forming on his face. "Secret? But why?"

I grabbed onto his collar and brought him closer to me so I could look him square in the eye, "Promise me."

He held up his hands in surrender, "Ok! Ok! I won't tell anyone, but can I at least know why?"

I sighed and let him go before taking a step back. Chills coursed through me as the cold, rustling wind flew in and another round of goosebumps surfaced at the rush of memories invading my mind. I hugged myself closely and looked over to the full moon in the sky. It's omnipresent form seemed to taunt me too.

"Because I'm not suppose to be here."

"What do you mean?" the confusion evident in his voice.

"I mean that," my expression grew somber, "Helga Pataki died long ago. I go by Cecile now."

"Helga," his voice had softened and he reached a hand out towards me but then retracted it at my glare , "What do you mean you died? Where have you been?"

"Hell," I answered coldly, "I've been in hell."

He continued to stare at me with an unreadable expression while I stared back, unfazed. This lasted for several minutes before he finally looked away and sighed. "So, Cecile is it?"

I nodded, "Cecile Grandchester, that's what everyone will know me by."

He shook his head and then glance back at me with a small smile, "So what are you still doing up here?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You should be down there, partying. Forget everyone else, forget Arnold, just go have fun, live a little."

I looked at him hesitantly, not sure of what to do.

"Helga," he tilted my chin up to meet his eyes, "I don't know where you've been or what you've been through these past few years, but having you here, right now, feels so...surreal. It's been entirely too long, and i'm really happy I got to see you again. The gangs never been the same without you, and whether or not they know it yet... having you back will be good for them."

His eyes were burning into mine, and, for a minute, I felt like my old self again. I felt that incessant fire that once defined me, that urge to rise up and fight against all odds. It was a glorious feeling but it fled almost as quickly as it came. How could I just let go of all of my worries and have fun? When was the last time I even had any fun? And how did I know I could trust him?

"C'mon," he said, reading my thoughts and held out his hand, "_I_ won't abandon you for a bunch of conniving, overly-friendly bimbos."

I laughed and took his hand, "You better not bucko! Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers still have _some_ juice in them."

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his jaw with his spare hand, "Oh, trust me, I know. I know."

We walked back downstairs and were met with the blindling lights of the dance floor and the roar of music from the high speakers. The dj played a couple songs and spun some remixes while everyone hit the dance floor. I was relieved to see that several people were indeed dancing and not engaging in pre-mating rituals, though the majority were too intoxicated to dance properly. I smiled and pulled Brainy onto the dance floor with me, figuring it was safe enough to have a little fun and let go a bit.

**-2 hours later...12:00 A.M.-**

I ordered another drink and sat waiting for Brainy to finish up conversing with the crowds. I never imagined that he'd turn into quite the social butterfly and I _never _dreamed that he'd join the football team at Hillwood High. It was strange to think that someone could've changed _that _much, and I couldn't help but feel a bit forlorn at having missed so much of his life. Had everyone else changed too?

I took a sip of my drink and contemplated Arnold's whereabouts. I hadn't seem him once all night since he was whisked away by Lila and Christine...and speak of the devil.

They were both heading towards me with suspicious smiles plastered on their faces. They waved once we made eye contact before taking a seat on either side of me. I paid them no attention though I couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. "Anything I can help you ladies with?"

"I'm oh too sure we came by to greet you." I frowned at the sugary sweet tone in her voice. Has it always been this annoying?

"Yeah, we felt bad for taking your date away earlier." Christine added in.

"Arnold is _not _my date." I clarified.

Lila giggled beside me and twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers, "I'm certain we saw you two coming in together earlier."

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and rolled my eyes. These two were egging me on and I wasn't going to fall for it. "Yes, he's my ride here and back." I said matter-of-factly.

Christine frowned beside me, disappointed as Rhonda had been of my apparent indifference. She gave Lila a meaningful look before turning her gaze back towards the dance floor. Her eyes suddenly lit up and sly grin creeped up on her face before she looked back at me. "Good thing then, because Arnold is just _such_ a ladies' man. I mean look at him," she gestured towards the dance floor, "You can't leave him alone for five minutes."

I turned in the direction she was pointing and surely enough, there he was. He had a group of four or five girls dancing around him. They were all giggling and grabbing onto him as they were probably too drunk to even stand up right. I couldn't make him out that well but I could clearly see his unmistakable football-shaped head and unruly cornflower hair. Unbelievable.

I shrugged and tried my best to be casual about it. "Good for him." After all, what if this was his usual behavior now?

I saw Lila and Christine get up from my peripheral vision and turned back to them. Lila was still wearing that overly-friendly smile as she turned to look at me, "It was nice talking to you Cecile."

"Yeah, its been a slice." Christine chimed in as she pulled Lila away, both sharing secret smiles as they disappeared into the crowd.

I frowned. What was that all about?

I shrugged and shook it off, labeling it as another wierd teenage thing before turning back to my drink. At least Lila hasn't changed, I mused, still the same obnoxiously nice and popular goody-two-shoes. Yet, I couldn't help but feel like there was something about her that wasn't quite right. Something was off, and, yet, maybe it was all in my head. Maybe the time away had left me unaccustombed to her friendliness.

I finished my drink before hopping off the stool and making my way towards Arnold. It was getting pretty late and I wasn't sure at what time his parents expected us back but didn't want to risk it. I looked around for him on the dance floor but to no avail. He was gone. Again.

I walked around in hopes of spotting him nearby but couldn't find him. I felt tired and exhausted as I continued to look around for the football headed jerk. It must have been the late hour and hours of dancing because I suddenly felt a little light-headed. The people around me were starting to blur slightly and their movement was giving me feel dizzy.

I slipped into the kitchen in hopes of regaining myself and noticed Gerald in the corner talking to a petite brunette in a short blue dress.

"Gerald," I called out and then grabbed onto the granite counters for support as I tripped over nothing.

"Cecile?" he tilted his head in confusion before letting out a laugh, "Had one too many drinks?" he teased.

I shook my head before placing a hand upon it to stop the spinning, "No, I only had two drinks...I don't know why I feel this way. Where's Arnold?"

He gave me a wierd look before his eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh no! No, oh this isn't good. Cecile, stay right here and don't move ok? I'm going to go find Arnold! I'll be right back!"

He grabbed my shoulders as if to steady me before running out the kitchen in the opposite direction in which I came. I looked after him in confusion and held onto the counter as I made my way out with difficulty. What had he said? It's going to be ok, he has my back? What did that mean?

I reached the outside and leaned on the wall for support. What was happening to me? This can't be normal.

"Hey sweetie," a low, seductive voice called from behind me, "I've been waiting for you _all _night and now I finally have you all to myself."

..What? What was he talking about? _No! Run! Get away from here! _

I felt an arm wrap around my waist but the feeling barely registered in my mind. "You look tense," he whispered into my ear before bringing a hand onto my lower abdomin, "Why don't we go upstairs and make you feel all better?"

"Wha-...No," I whispered, "..I..Arnold.." _Arnold! You have to find Arnold!_

_"_Shhh baby it's ok, i'm here." he brushed some hair off my shoulders and planted a kiss on my neck, "Tyson will make it all better."

Tyson? No, wait, what about Arnold? Where was Arnold?!

I pulled away weakly and held onto the wall as I tried to walk away, "No...'ts not right...'ere Arnold?"

I heard him growl from behind me before he grabbed the fabric of jumper and pulled me back towards him, "NO ONE says NO to _me_! Do you know who I AM?! COME BACK HERE!"

I couldn't understand what he was saying but I felt this sudden urge to get away from him. The adrenaline was kicking in and I yelled for him to let me go but only felt him pull harder. My feet were starting to give out beneath me and his grip was so tight it was maddening. He grabbed ahold of my arm and I felt myself wince in extreme discomfort. I couldn't break free, I was trapped. I felt so defenseless and small against him...I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone make me feel this way ever again. What was I doing?

There a ripping sound that suddenly brought me out of my thoughts and I winced once again as I felt his nails dig into the skin of my stomach. That did it. I snapped, and, by some miracle, all my years of training kicked in and I attacked. I don't remember what I did exactly but the next thing I knew, he was on the floor in the fetal position, his face contorted in pain.

That took a lot of energy out of me and I knew I desperately needed help. Goddamn it! I needed to find Arnold!

I looked up in took in the blurry faces of people gathered around, speculating. One in particular caught my attention as he stepped forward from the crowd and I instantly recognized his silhouette.

"Hel-Cecile! What happened?!" he cried out in panick.

"...'Ainy...take me...home...'ease."

And then everything went black.

**Well I hope you liked it! And I didn't count this as violent or sexual because I didn't feel that it surpassed the T-rating but if you guys feel differently please let me know because I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Also, I won't be changing the rating until later chapters, when I planned to turn things up a bit! :) Oh, and please excuse any grammatical errors, I wrote this in a rush! Well, feel free to review and let me know what you think! And I hope you don't hate Arnold **_**too **_**much, i'll get his perspective in this sometime next chapter! :) **


	6. Chapter 6a

I meant to update this like a week ago but I couldn't quite get it to sound like I wanted and then there was exams! And it's college, whadaya gonna do? But alas here it is: Arnold's perspective! I know some of you have mixed feelings about him at the moment so I hope this helps clear up some things. Anyways, I apologize for the lateness and I hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of its characters. **

The lights gradually dimmed throughout the night until the only source of light derived from the soft moonlight that streamed in through the open windows. Splashes of colored lights followed short after until the room appeared to have morphed into a lava lamp of colors. I blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the change while I blindly followed the two girls pulling me forward. They wore bright, energetic smiles as they ventured further into the mass of dancing teenage bodies and settled into the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone was jammed packed close together and neither girl seemed contempt with allowing me to leave as they sandwiched me in between them. I felt like a brainless zombie amidst everyone else as they danced to the beat of the music whilst I stood there, tense and uncomfortable. Most guys wouldn't have minded my current position but I couldn't shake off the ackwardness of being this close and intimate with two of my ex girlfriends. Why were they doing this?

One song readily morphed into the next until I eventually lost track of time. I tried to politely excuse myself time after time but the music would swallow my voice and drown out all other sounds. I couldn't utter a word without it dying in the intensity of each lyric. I _needed_ to escape before they roped me into yet another song but I couldn't leave undetected. They would notice my absense the second I tried to slip away and just end up pulling me back in. I needed a decoy...someone to distract them long enough for me to make it out. I scanned the faces of people nearby and recognized one of my former teammates, Mike, from basketball. He appeared to be dancing with no one in particular and I figured he probably wouldn't mind.

I waved an arm around myself to get his attention and bit back a smile when he reciprocated my actions a little too enthusiastically. I beckoned him forward with a hand and he reluctantly made his way towards me with a hint of suspicion and uncertainty etched on his face. Once he was within arm's length, I immediately sprang into action and firmly grabbed onto his arm with enough force to pull him forward and into my spot while I swiftly slipped out. The exchange occured so quickly that neither girl appeared to have registered the change.

Mike blinked a few times at my sudden action and then gave me a questioning look before dropping it at the feel of the two girls dancing on either side of him. I shot him a quick thumbs up and smiled when he returned my gesture with a brief nod of approval.

A feeling of ease coursed through me once I made it out of the dozens of constricting bodies and back out into the open.

The freedom was short-lived though, for I accidentally bumped into a group of cheerleaders all chatting amongst themselves with barely-contained giggles. I also made the mistake of making eye contact and, in the brief second our eyes met, I knew I'd made the wrong move. They dropped their conversations and turned to face me with slight interest. I smiled apologetically and politely excused myself before speed-walking my way back to the bar.

No such luck.

I heard their riant laughter before they came into view and effectively blocked off my path. They circled around me in close proximity with devilish smiles that verged on seductive. I squirmed uncomfortably in our tight-knit circle and tensed when I felt their hands slowly trail across my chest and arms. There were seven or eight of them in total and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they wanted.

"Um, h-hey ladies. H-How's it going?" I almost smacked myself for sounding so nervous. How does Gerald do it?

One of the cheerleaders, Britney, stepped closer in front of me and cupped my chin between her thumb and index finger before pulling it down to meet her eyes. They were a light blue with a greyish tint, but what stood out to me the most was the dark, hungry look piercing through. Her faced unveiled a sinister smile before she moved forward and lightly brushed her lips against my left ear. "Oh _it's _not going anywhere."

The statement was accompanied with a couple giggles and I swallowed apprehensively before gently removing her hand from my face. The action barely helped anything for I could still feel the warmth emanating from their close bodies. The closeness coupled with their revealing outfits made it hard for me to think straight and I looked away and over their shoulders in a desperate attempt to collect my thoughts. "Uh, I, um actually b-better get going." I cleared my throat, "B-but it was nice-um, talking to you ladies."

They looked at me with raised eyebrows and questioning eyes, none of them buying it.

I sighed and stood up a little straighter. If Gerald taught me anything in the years that I've known him, it was that cool and collected came a long way. I made an effort to smile that easy going smile I often observed on him and casually stuck my hands in my jean pockets. It felt wrong and out-of-place in this situation but I knew if they sensed my discomfort, they would only pressure me further. "Maybe we can talk later, but I really have to get going so I'll um see ya guys around."

I moved forward to walk away before a hand begrudgingly landed on my chest and stopped me. Britney. "Why the rush? " she asked curiously with a slight tilt of her head, "The party's just getting started."

There were a few murmurs of agreement and I realized I wasn't getting out so easily. "Yes, but I need to get back to my drink and-"

My words were cut short when Britney roughly grabbed my collar and yanked me forward. Her other hand snaked its way around my neck before her lips greedily traveled down the length of my jaw. She paused when she reached my chin and pulled back slightly to address the other girls. "Why don't we continue this upstairs? "

My eyes widened in alarm and I pulled back from her hold and stepped a few feet away. "I-I can't." I stated lamely.

They rolled their eyes at my pitiful pretexts and started to pull me forward insistently. I stumbled forwards a few steps before I managed to stop and pull back a little. "G-g-guys wait! I really have to get going!"

"Oh don't give us that!" one of them called out before more came around behind me and aided in pushing me forth.

"Arnold!" I turned to sound of the voice and breathed in a sigh of relief as the owner approached us, "There you are! Man, I've been lookin' _everywhere _for you!" he casually shrugged of the persistent cheerleaders as if they were just a couple of loose vines. "Where have you _been?"_

I looked at him incredulously, unsure of whether he was truly oblivious to the now angry group of girls or if he was playing dumb and wanted me to play along. I went with the latter. "I was um, around...I guess."

He nodded understandingly as if that were the most logical and trust-worthy excuse I could have ever said. "Ah, of course. Of course." His face remained neutral but I could see a smile threatening to form. "Well, we better get goin', I'm sure there's plenty of girls here that want your time!" He accidentally snickered, and, seeing as he broke through his facade, quickly shoved me forward before we broke out into a run and into the kitchen. Once in, he finally caved in and doubled over in laughter. I tried to give him a stern look but a smile managed to leak its way through and I eventually joined in.

_"_Man Arnold," he wiped a tear from his eye, "I haven't seen a girl that mad since Harold broke up with Big Patty."

"Or when Rhonda lost the crown to homecoming queen to Lila."

"Or when Nadine caught peapod kid spying on her in the girl's locker room."

I laughed heartily, "Or the time you cheated on those four girls at the same time and accidentally set up the same date with all four."

He rolled his eyes and cringed slightly at the memory, his smile still in place. "Oh or the time Harold made fun of Helga for her unibrow and she-" he stopped and slapped his hand over his forehead as he processed his words "Oh, I'm sorry man, I forgot."

"It's ok," I gave him a sad smile and shrugged it off, "Thanks for helping me out back there though."

"No problem man," he then paused and gave me a curious look, "Speakin' of which, mind telling me why you were being mauled down by a bunch of cheerleaders?"

I sighed and dropped down on one of the kitchen stools. "I don't even know why. I mean its pretty much been that way since I got here. Even Lila and Christine came onto me today and they're my ex's."

"Hmm that's wierd. They never showed any interest in before." he paused thoughtfully, "You should get someone to pose as your date, make it look like you're taken."

"Nah," I shook my head, "That won't work, I already came here with Cecile and they still-" my eyes widened in realization and I stood up abrupty, knocking over my chair. "OH MY GOD! _CECILE! _Oh, oh no! I left her back at the bar! Alone! I-I have to go back and-"

"Arnold."

"apologize! I just _left _her! And it's been a while now and-"

"Arnold!"

"-it's only her FIRST DAY! What kind of person-"

"ARNOLD!" a slap to the face brought me out of my panic-driven state and I stared back at him, appalled.

He merely shrugged, "You lost your cool. Now, relax and calmly tell me what it was about Cecile?"

I stared at him a little longer before taking a deep breath and remembering the source of my panic. I almost freaked out again but stopped myself since Gerald looked ready to act again if I did. "Cecile, I brought her with me and I...I _ditched _her Gerald! I-I," I sighed, "I'm terrible."

He studied me a while longer before he casually leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a knowing grin. "Ah, I knew there had to be more to the story. That explains all those girls."

"...What do you mean?"

He smirked and placed an arm over my shoulders, "Listen man, girls are the most competitive species out there. They want to have the best of everything. The best outfits, the best shoes, and the best guy. So you come walkin' in with a hot young thing like _that _and suddenly they start noticin' you. You catchin' my drift?"

"Noo...not really," I admitted.

He sighed and looked away before turning back with a snap of his fingers and a flash of intuition in his eyes. "I got it! You remember when Lila started goin' out with your wierd cousin Arnie?"

I nodded.

"Well the same thing applies in your situation, man. _Nobody _understood why she chose him but Lila was a smart and pretty girl so it had people lookin' at him in wonder. So, you pop in with Cecile and girls figure you must be a catch. It also helps that you haven't had a girlfriend for a while, so it looks like you stepped up your game. A lot."

"...But I'm not even going out with her. We just came here together."

"Man, they don't know that. It's all part of the illusion."

"I guess," I sighed, "I need to get back though and apologize...I probably already killed any chance I had of us becoming friends, and we were getting along so well before... She was opening up to me and I can tell it wasn't that easy for her."

"Hey just give it time man, girls just need to blow off their steam before they go on forgiving ya."

I nodded, "I guess you're right, again. But could you do me a favor Gerald?"

He eyed me warily, "Depends on what it is."

"If anything happens to me tonight could you um, watch over Cecile for me? At least until I get out of whatever predicament I'm in?"

He rolled his eyes, "Man, nothin' is gonna happen to you. I mean how much bad luck can you have in one night?" I gave him a dubious look. "Ok, ok, fine. If it means that much to you I'll look over her for you."

"Thanks Gerald," I smiled and left the kitchen and back over to the bar. The cheerleaders were no longer there, and I noted with relief, that neither were Lila and Christine.

The bar came back into view and I frowned at our vacant seats. The bartender who served us our drinks stood behind the counter and collected our unfinished drinks while he proceeded to wipe off the counter.

"Excuse me," I politely interrumpted, "Did you happen to see my friend from earlier?" _Maybe she just went to the bathroom..._

He had the same bored expression from before and ceased his actions momentarily to look at me. Recognition crossed his eyes before he turned back to the task at hand and responded dryly. "Yeah, she left a while ago."

I felt my heart drop and an uncontrolable amount of guilt rise up inside me. Where could she have gone? "Do you, um, know where she was headed?"

"She didn't say," he responded flatly before annoyance crept into his expression and he turned to me with a frown and an accusing eye, "A word of advice, don't abandon your date unless you want her to leave home with some other guy. And, judging by the amount of guys she had flocking around her, it shouldn't be long."

I let my shoulders slump down and leaned onto the counter for support. I felt utterly stupid now, for not realizing what I was leaving her with. I _knew _guys would be all over her the second we entered the party and I _know _what kind of intentions they had. I could see it in their hungry eyes...what _have _I **done**? "I-I didn't mean to leave her...and I feel really bad that I did. It was very unresponsible and rude and I just want to find her and apologize before anything bad happens to her..but I don't know where to find her. She could be anywhere in the mansion by now."

"Well then I suggest you get of your ass and go find her," he frowned and took in my anguished expression before releasing a sigh, "She didn't seem all that happy with the extra attention though, so just put yourself in her shoes. Where would you go if you were trying to get away?"

"Um, I don't know...I suppose...maybe...the bathroom?" I looked at him unsurely and a bit hopefully.

He stared back expectantly, like a math teacher awaiting a response to a difficult math equation. "You're going to have to do better than that."

My face fell and I looked around me in thought before turning back and running a frustrated hand through my hair, "Look, I don't know what she would do. I just met her today and she's new around here. Anybody here can take advantage of her and I don't want that to happen. If...If _anything _were to happen to her..." I swallowed the lump in my throat and lowered my gaze to the counter, "...I would never forgive myself. So...if you know anything about where she went then, please, tell me."

He seemed to be contemplating something before he outwardly sighed and leaned over the counter with a serious expression. "Let me tell you something kid, I don't like guys that take advantage of girls or treat them like crap. Now that girl," he pointed his thumb back to clusters of party-goers, "is something special and if I tell you where she went then I expect you to stick by her this time. Because let me tell you, I had to push enough guys off of her before she finally had enough and left."

I nodded helplessly.

"She went upstairs. My guess is: the balcony up there. It's really quiet and usually private." he paused and then chuckled, "Be careful though, the girl has _quite_ the fists. She knocked down a guy with _one_ swing and didn't even have to turn back."

That actually brought a smile to my face and I thanked him before making my way to the stairs. I passed the dance floor and caught sight of the stairs before a feminine voice cut through my path.

"Arnold!"

I turned back with a relieved expression only for it to melt at the sight of Rhonda. "Oh, hi Rhonda," I greeted dejectedly, unable to suppress my disappointment.

"Nice to see you too," she replied sarcastically before flipping her hair over her shoulder and placing a hand on her hip, "I came to ask you why you ditched Lila and Christine earlier. They're pissed and, frankly, I can't blame them." she raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously, "It's not like you to do something like that."

"I needed to get back to Cecile. I came here with _her _and I shouldn't have left her in the first place."

She frowned and rolled her eyes, "It was just _one_ dance, Arnold. You couldn't have just given them that?"

I sighed and ran my hands through me face, "I _did. _I left after they kept insisting for more. I only agreed to go because I figured one dance was all it took to make them happy but I shouldn't have bothered. I left Cecile all alone and it's only her first day here."

"She seems to be doing just fine," she replied icily and pointed towards the dance floor.

I turned and let out a breath of relief as I saw her making her way towards the dance floor, unharmed. My eyes followed her out-stretched hand and caught sight of the guy she was pulling alongside her. Brian, one of the football players at Hillwood High. They had a bad reputation for causing trouble and harm to others. Better yet, they were also known to take advantage of girls at these sort of events. Their fame at school and connections were the only thing stopping anyone from turning them in.

I frowned, what was she doing with _him? _The bartender's words suddenly popped into my head, _don't abandon your date unless you want her to leave home with some other guy. _But what could I do? It's not like I could just butt in and suggest that she stay clear of him. And after I left her before...No, she wouldn't like that. I didn't like the idea of her around him though, I didn't trust him.

This wasn't good.

"_Hellooo? Earth to Arnold!" _A snap of her fingers brought me out of my thoughts and I turned my face back to hers.

"Oh, um, sorry. What were you saying Rhonda?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was _saying _that we ran out of snacks in the kitchen," her smile returned, "So be a doll and refill them for me, please?"

I looked at her hesitantly "I'm sorry Rhonda, normally I would but.." I glanced back at Cecile to see her dancing contently with Brian. How could I leave her again? And with him? No, that wouldn't be right.

She followed my line of sight and sighed exasperately, "She'll be _fine _Arnold. And this won't even take that long."

I shook my head, "No, Rhonda. I'm sorry, but I can't leave her alone. I promised I would take care of her."

"Well then let me watch over your little friend for you."

My eyes widened in surprise before I recovered and shook my head, "I don't know-"

"Arnold," she interrumpted, "I'm dating the captain of the football team. If that weasel doesn't listen to me then he'll have to deal with him as well."

"I can't just leave her again though."

She sighed impatiently and looked away before turning back to me with a confident smirk. "Let me make you a deal then. Refill all of the snacks and I'll not only watch over your little friend but I'll keep all of the girls away from you tonight. _Including _Lila and Christine."

"I-er, you can do that?"

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold," she shook her head mockingly, " Where have you been? I am the self-proclaimed goddess of Hillwood High and Hillwood in general. I'm at the _very_ top of the social ladder as cheerleader captain and star quarterback's girlfriend. People look to _please_ me and if I tell them to do something, they don't think twice about it. So, yes, darling, I _can_ do that."

"Um, ok Rhonda, I believe you," I hesitated, "But...you're sure you'll keep an eye on Cecile?"

"Of course Arnold," she smiled widely and held up a hand as if reciting an oath, "I promise to keep an eye on her. _Nothing_ would please me more as the host of this party than to have our little friend properly taken care of."

I couldn't help but smile back in gratitude. After all, I could trust her couldn't I? We've known each other since preschool and it _would_ be nice to spend the remainder of this party without a repeat of the earlier scene with Lila and Christine. "Ok Rhonda, I'll help."

She flashed me her debonair smile, "Perfect! The snacks are upstairs in the second to last room in the right hallway. The door's locked so just feel for the key at the top of the door frame."

I nodded, processing the information, "Sure thing Rhonda."

"Thanks Arnold." She bid me a farewell before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

I made my way towards the stairs after giving Cecile one last fleeting glance. She kept dancing enthusiastically with Brian and I figured it would take a couple more songs to wear her out. I'll be back by then I thought confidently.

I followed Rhonda's instructions and found the door with the snacks. The second floor was relatively quiet with just light traces of music from downstairs and the occasional moan and other undistinguishable noices. People wasted no time at these parties, my friends being some of them. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Sid and Stinky were behind one of these doors. They held the biggest reputation at school for being womanizers, boasting about their every 'conquest'. I tried, on numerous occasions, to warn them of the consequences but they would just shrug it off and even go as far as to question my lack of it. I frowned. I couldn't deny that I wanted sex but to hit it off with someone random, someone you might not even know, wasn't very appealing to me. I mean, it was called making love wasn't it?

I stretched a hand out above the door frame and silently thanked my growth spurt in the ninth grade. Something cold and metallic reached my searching fingers and I quickly pulled it down and unlocked the door. The room gave no amount of illuminance and I pulled out my cell phone for light and walked around in search of a light switch.

The room suddenly grew entirely dark and I turned to see that the door had been closed shut. Panick enveloped me before a silent click sounded in the darkness and the room instantly came to life with lights. I blinked at the sudden change and took a moment to take in my surroundings. The room was a regular room like any other with a bed, furniture, a rug and several other bedroom accessories. Had I entered the wrong room?

The answer became painfully obvious when I noticed the slim, curvy figure of the person before then it hit me. I wasn't alone, this was the right room, and I was in trouble.

**A/N: I'm really really sorry for the late update! I had writer's block with this chapter and college life can be really demanding sometimes! Anyways Arnold's perspective came out so long that I split it into two. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one :) Once again, thank you for all of your lovely reviews and I'm going to try my best to respond to them every once in a while, though I can't promise it'll be every single time so please don't get discouraged if I miss one of your reviews! **


End file.
